


Sitting on the Fence

by Sehuns_bag_of_Lays



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Romance, mentions of bts members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehuns_bag_of_Lays/pseuds/Sehuns_bag_of_Lays
Summary: ❝The problem is that I like you. That's the problem and it's so fucking disgusting.❞OrYixing and Sehun become roommates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Wattpad and AFF. Tags will change as the story goes.

Yixing stirred his straw in his iced mocha and squinted at the boy in front of him.

“Wait...what?” Yixing asked, intrigued.

The younger boy cleared his throat, “My friend’s friend is looking for a place to move in, and you could use a roommate, y’know?”

Yixing contemplated the long-legged, Yoda-eared boy’s words. He wasn't wrong, after Luhan had moved out to get closer to his workplace, it's been a bit lonely for him.

Chanyeol took a sip of his coffee and looked at the brunette for confirmation.

“So, what’ll it be?” He asked, paying no mind to the blazing coffee sloshing around in his cup.

“Chanyeol, I don't have the slightest clue who this person is. I don't know what they are like, their gender….moving in with someone is a serious commitment,” Yixing rambled, unaware of Chanyeol's rolling eyes and sigh.

“Xing-ge,” Chanyeol interrupted the brunette’s train of thought. “It's a roommate, not a relationship.”

The elder took a long drink of his mocha and began talking, “I’m just worried whether or not we’ll be able to get along. If we ended up hating each other, it would be insufferable seeing each other- heck, even living with each other!”

“You’re a nice person Ge,” he flashed him a boyish grin, “I’m sure he’ll like you!”

After a few moments of silence, Yixing spoke up.

“I’ll- I’ll consider it,” he muttered chewing his lips.

Chanyeol beamed and the brunette could’ve swore he saw lights coming out of his eyes.

“Thank you, thank you! Thank you!!” Chanyeol exclaimed almost tipping over his chair. He didn't fail to catch the attention of the other customers however, and Yixing felt his face flush.

“Ch-Chanyeol sh-shh…” He put a finger to his lips and gestured for Chanyeol to sit back down before he drew anymore attention.

Chanyeol laughed, his baritone voice deep, but not booming. “It’s just so nice to see you not so melancholic anymore.”

The brunette shot him a look of confusion. “Melancholic? How so?”

He scoffed, “Have you seen yourself? All you’ve been focusing on is work and it took a lot of convincing to get you here.”

Yixing recoiled from guilt. He had no intention of pushing the younger away, he was just really…..lonely.

“Sorry,” he flashed his signature dimpled smile and took another sip of his coffee.

A question popped into his head and slipped from his lips. “So.. How’s this person like?”

Chanyeol blinked once. Twice. “What?”

“Y’know, the person you were talking about?” Yixing’s curiosity prodded at him.

“Oh,” Chanyeol finally picked up what he was implying. “He’s...uh….interesting.”

Yixing would've facepalmed if he wasn't a patient person. “Can you be more descriptive?”

“He has a nice face when he’s smiling,” Chanyeol thought for a minute. “He could actually be a model now that I think of it.”

Yixing’s eyes widened in disbelief, “A model? He could be a model?!”

“Yup. He’s tall too,” Chanyeol added, glancing at his wrist watch.

The Chinese’s curiosity piqued, “What else?”

“Uh.. Sorry I gotta run.” Chanyeol picked up his coat and grabbed his messanger bag.

“What?”

“Class’s gonna start in a few minutes.”

“But-”

“I can trust you to pay the bill, right?” Chanyeol winked and dashed out of the café.  
  
Yixing stared at the door and cursed Park Chanyeol for leaving him with unanswered questions…… and a bill.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter! It really means a lot to me ^^  
> My writing is so crappy tho orz  
> I can promise that the plot will develop however so please stick around.  
> Also constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> I'll be sure to make the next chapter longer..


	2. Chapter 2

  
Yixing slipped his shoes off his sore feet and placed them on the shoe rack.

  
He looked at his apartment with a judging eye. Despite the general cleanliness of the space, he felt the need to clean.

  
His thoughts were clouded with “this friend.” After Chanyeol left he had been dumbstruck with curiosity. The younger hadn’t gave him any solid facts about “this friend” other than he was tall and he was male.

  
Questions upon questions plagued his mind. What was his likes and dislikes? What was his personality like? Where does he work?

  
The brunette sighed deeply. All these questions that lacked answers were tiresome. Yet Yxing was determined to fish out answers from that damned Yoda.

  
And so he finds himself an hour later, punching Chanyeol’s number into his phone.

  
But after nine times, Chanyeol still doesn’t pick up the fucking phone.

  
Yixing brands this mission as a fail and let’s his mind take a trip to space

  
\--

  
In a little over an hour of “flying past Jupiter”, he had long forgotten the so-called potential roommate. He decides to work on his compositions before taking a shower and sleeping.

  
Yixing took a good look at his appearance in the mirror. Should I bleach my hair? He tugs lightly at the chestnut locks and twiddled them between his fingers.

  
His tiredness interrupts his internal debate and he knew he would have to get working on a new choreography the next morning. He shuffled his feet towards the bed, stripping his shirt and jogging pants off his body. Yixing tucked himself in his comforter and shut his eyes, until the ringing of his phone startled him.

  
“Yes…..?” He slurred in sleepy Chinese; his eyes still shut tightly.

  
“Xing-ge~” Yoda sing-songed, “It’s Chanyeol~”

  
He transitioned to Korean with little effort, “What is it?”

  
“So do you remember the roommate I was talking about?” His voice was way too ecstatic for such an ungodly hour.

  
“Yes, yes..,” Yixing mumbled absentmindedly, consciousness slipping by the millisecond.

  
The baritone voice of Chanyeol dissipated into silence and only a mantra of “Yes” and “Mhm” escaped his mouth.

  
\--

  
Yixing woke up early Saturday morning, at what seemed to be 5 or 6. He dragged himself out of his warm refuge, paying no mind to his unruly bed head, and stumbled toward the kitchen. His phone hung haphazardly in his hand as he swung open the cabinet doors. He looked at his selection of cereals and chose the one that would probably put him on an eternal sugar high.  
  
The brunette switched on his phone and saw that he had been talking with Chanyeol until 3 AM.

  
_Damn, that’s pretty late._

  
He poured cereal and milk into a small ceramic bowl and opened his messages. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw that he received a message from an unknown number.

  
**xxxxxx:**  
**I’ll see you at 2 PM. Is that okay?**

  
_It’s probably just someone who sent a text to the wrong number. Yeah, that’s probably it._

  
He shoveled a bit more diabetes into his mouth and got to work. After all, he had to improve his choreography.

  
\--

  
“What?” Yixing wasn’t in his best attire; clad in sweats and a tank top with a neckline that stooped down too low to be legal. He had came home from practicing and his hair was still damp after taking a shower.

  
“Hi.. My name is Sehun. Nice to meet you.”

  
Yixing gaped. His mind wasn’t functioning for 3 main reasons.

  1. He was not ready for a visitor whatsoever.
  2. A tall and handsome man was standing in his doorway for reasons unknown.
  3. He felt he was not presentable (his clothing was too skimpy, wasn’t it?)



  
The brunette stood there, still gaping, and his cheeks a delicious color of pink.

  
“Um.. What?” Yixing’s eyes were practically baseballs by now.

  
“Chanyeol told me I could visit you..” Sehun trailed off, breaking eye contact with him.

  
_Fuck you Park Chanyeol._

  
“Is it not a good time?” Sehun asked, “I could leave-”

  
“No! No.. It’s okay,” Yixing smiled at him, “Come in.”

  
He stepped inside and let Sehun take in his apartment.

  
“I’m going to make a phone call real quick. You can sit on the sofa and watch TV or something.” He gestured to the couch and stormed off to his room, shutting the door behind him.

  
“Chanyeol!” Yixing whisper-shouted into the phone receiver, “What the fuck?!”

  
“Um.. Excuse you?” Chanyeol made sure to put extra sass in what he said. He didn’t expect to be ambushed by Yixing during class.

  
“Chanyeol, who the fuck is Sehun?!”

  
“I told you last night!” The latter were steadily raising their voices, anger with a dash of impatience creeping into their system.

  
“Told you last night my ass. Just tell me!” _That can’t possibly be why I was on the phone with Chanyeol so late, right?_

  
“I did! It’s the potential roommate! Oh Sehun! Now stop being so damn salty before I-”

  
Yixing hung up the phone before he heard Chanyeol's empty threat. He couldn't stall for time any longer, but he was able to place who the “tall and handsome” boy was. He slipped his phone in his pocket and grabbed an oversized hoodie to cover his showy shirt before heading to the door.

  
“Sorry you had to wait. I just had to make a quick phone call.”

  
Yixing studied the boy’s features. He had soft looking hair, but it was obviously bleached to a light blonde. The roots were his natural color, black. He also noticed that “Sehun” had a strong and sharp jaw. _Don’t cut yourself on it, Yixing._ His nose was straight and it was not too big, nor too small. Finally, to accompany his attractive features, was a bored-looking poker face. (Or was it a resting bitch face?)

  
Sehun looked up from his phone, his hair magically falling into place. “It’s fine,” he replied, his voice monotonous.

  
“So, where do you work?”

  
“I’m still studying,” his reply was terse, “It’s nearby.”

  
_He’s pretty young._

  
An awkward silence heavily coated the room. Yixing fingered the sleeves of his hoodie before speaking up once more.

  
“Do you want me to show you the room you’re gonna stay in?”

  
“Sure.” Yet another terse reply.

  
Yixing guided Sehun to Luhan’s abandoned room. He twisted the squeaky doorknob to reveal a room shrouded darkness. However, everything was tidy and undisturbed. There was an empty wooden desk towards the corner and a naked wooden wardrobe. There was also a small bed with white pillows and bed sheets tucked in so neatly that wrinkles were nonexistent.

  
Yixing stared expectantly at Sehun’s face. “It’s a bit small but-” “No, it’s fine.”

  
_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap_.

  
“So I guess I'll be your roommate for as long as you stay here, Sehun.” Yixing gave what seemed to be a trace of a smile to melt the awkwardness between them.

  
“I’ll get my stuff and I’ll be here in an hour or so.”

  
_Holy crap this is going faster than expected._

  
By the time he came back from his thoughts, Sehun was already waving goodbye and closing the door behind him.

  
Yixing stared at the door, sighed, and buried his face in his hands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I’m so sorry that the update took a long time! I had an essay to work up and school work and extracurricular activities were piling up. I tried to make this chapter a bit long and convey the awkwardness of LayHun’s situation, but it obviously didn't work out. OTL  
> I have a lot of ideas for Sitting on the Fence so I’m really excited. And finally, huge thanks to people who read my story/commented/bookmarked/etc. It means a lot to me!


	3. Chapter 3

 

Yixing could’ve swore that there was an extraterrestrial being controlling his emotions because  he’s never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life.

 

He ambled towards his brown sofa and face planted straight into the cushions.

 

_What the actual fuck Zhang Yixing._

 

The brunette remained on the couch for 10 minutes to remove the embarrassment that dwelled on his mind; the events playing in his head like a movie.

 

 _Try to be more friendly,_ he reminded himself. _We’ll get along eventually, right?_

 

His fingers reached inside his pocket and he pulled out his phone. _Maybe I should call Chanyeol and apologize for earlier._ He scrolled through his contacts and tapped on the number entitled, “Chanyeolie/ Yoda.”

 

“Xing-Ge! I demand an explanation! Now!” Yixing winced and distanced his ear from his phone.

 

“Chanyeol-ah, sorry for earlier, but I just felt the most embarrassing and awkward atmosphere I have experienced and I don’t know what to do.” He groaned into the phone receiver.

 

Chanyeol’s tone immediately switched from demanding to comforting, “What happened?”

 

The elder boy took in a deep breath, “I- He- ImetSehunbutitheatmospherewassoawkwardandeverythingsoundedforced-.”

 

Yixing could practically feel Chanyeol’s confusion radiating through his phone. “Wait, what? Slow down I can’t understand what you’re saying.”

 

The brunette repeated what he tried to convey, “I didn't know Sehun was coming today  and when he did the atmosphere was so awkward.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence before Chanyeol’s laughter filled it. “Chanyeol! Stop laughing! It was so embarrassing.. Everything sounded forced and Sehun was so intimidating. He also seems so serious, it makes the atmosphere awkward..”

 

“Holy crap, I’m crying.” Chanyeol’s words were breathy and his voice was echoing with laughter.

 

“Chanyeol-ah,” Yixing pleaded, “Please help me with this.”

 

“Just give it sometime, he’ll open up to you eventually!”

 

He sighed in utter defeat, “Fine. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“Tell me how it goes~,” Chanyeol sing-songed.

 

He hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair, sighing once more. He let the silence fill his thoughts of, “what to do to make Sehun open up.”

 

\--

 

Sehun opened the door half an hour later and the Chinese could already feel his hands become clammy.

 

“Oh..Sehun.” _Wow great way to start a conversation Yixing._

 

But much to his surprise, the corners of the other boy’s lips curled upward and his eyes were in crescents. His hand met his mouth, as if he was suppressing a grin.

 

Yixing stood flambergasted. _Oh crap. What did I do?_

 

“Oh my gosh,” Sehun said in between lowered giggles, “Your puns are almost as bad as Junmyeon’s.”

 

He gaped. _Who’s Junmyeon? Wait- I made a joke?_

 

Yixing stood there, confused, his heading tilting slightly, speculating Sehun’s sudden change in behavior.

 

“You look cute like that. Like, really clueless or baffled.”

 

_Well damn._

 

“Thank you?” He said, still confused. He had no hint of what in the world was happening, but as long as he got Sehun to relax, he was satisfied.

 

“So-”

 

_“DING-DONG”_

 

Yixing turned his attention to the chiming doorbell, opening it to see the food delivery man. He had sharp, yet lazy eyes, pale blonde hair, and a bored expression.

 

“Your pizza,” the boy with the name tag, “Yoongi” shoved the steaming pizza box in his face.

 

A second boy appeared behind him, smiling. He elbowed the other before smiling at Yixing and Sehun. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience, sir. That’ll be  5,600 won.

 

“Ah- Thanks. Let me get my wallet real quick.” Yixing slid past Sehun and into his room.

 

_Ah..crap. I only have 10,000 won._

 

“I only have 10,000 won,” he said, crinkling the bill in his fingers. “Do you have change?”

 

Sehun watched the other shift uncomfortably under their gaze.

 

“Um- sorry Sir but-” “It’s okay, I’ll pay for it.”

 

Sehun came forward, wallet in hand. He gave the money to the second boy, “Jimin”, and took the pizza box from Yoongi.

 

Jimin flashed a smile, “Thank you sir! Be sure to order again!”

 

Yoongi grumbled something along the lines of, “You don't have to be so damn positive.” Jimin started to defend his case as Sehun closed the door.

 

And turned around to see a shell-shocked Yixing. “I’m so sorry you had to pay for that! And it’s your first day here…” His eyes were downcast with shame and embarrassment.

 

“No! No, it’s fine. You looked really worried, so I stepped up.” He gave Yixing what seemed to be a small smile of reassurance, “Let’s eat.”

\--

 

“So what would be a basic introduction of yourself?” Yixing started intently on his half eaten pizza, nipping at the loose strings of cheese.

 

Sehun thought in silence, munching on his on slice of pizza. They were seated at Yixing’s small dinner table, the thin, oily cardboard nearly taking up the entire surface.

 

He swallowed, “I guess my favorite food is...bubble tea? Specifically chocolate. I major in business and I dance...a little.”

 

The older’s eyes lit up and he leaned forward, suddenly engaged in the conversation, “You like to dance? I’m a choreographer and music producer!”

 

“Wow..” Sehun marveled; speechless. “That’s- that's pretty cool.”

 

Yixing nodded, “Mhm!”

 

The two boys enjoyed their pizza; another silence settling in the atmosphere. The tension had melted away; an ethereal calm filling up it’s shell.

 

Suddenly, Yixing sprang up as if he had an epiphany. Sehun watched with curiosity as he fished his phone from his pocket, with his clean hand, and unlock it.

 

“Is this your number?” He flashed the text that he had received earlier. _I’ll see you at 2 PM. Is that okay?_

 

Sehun nodded in confirmation, “Yeah that's me.”

 

Yixing grinned, his dimples visible, “To be honest, I was so surprised when you got here.” He glanced upwards and saw that the younger had completely froze, his eyes trained on his cheek. Yixing couldn't tell if he had spaced out or he was judging him.

 

“Your cheek…” Sehun began to trail off. “Your dimples are really deep.”

 

The pads of Yixing’s fingers brushed his right cheek. He had been complimented on his dimples countless times, but he had never seen someone so captivated by them.

 

“Thank you,” he muttered; still a bit speechless and clueless towards Sehun’s observation.

 

Both of them opted to eat pizza and a comfortable silence replaced the stifling and awkward one. That is, until there was one slice left.

 

“You can have it,” Yixing shoved his hunger aside. He had to be courteous, even though the cheesy goodness looked delectable.

 

“No it's fine. Go ahead.” Sehun’s words contradicted his actions. His eyes were practically eating it themselves.

 

“You were the one who paid for it. It's the least I can do.” Yixing silently giggled at how Sehun's eyes never left the slice.

 

“Really?” The blonde looked up, his features still in a poker face. However his eyes gave him away, and they looked like a joyful child’s when they are given candy.

 

The brunette nodded, watching the other wolf down the heaven-in-a-triangle.  He tried to search for an excuse to be alone.

 

“I’m going to take a shower. Towels and other toiletries are in the closet in the bathroom.”

 

Yixing mentally frowned, this was going to be his third shower, the first one being in the morning and the second one after dance practice. Yixing got up from his seat and headed towards his bedroom, leaving the younger alone in the kitchen.  He snagged a white t-shirt, free from print, and old basketball shorts from his wardrobe.

 

He made a beeline into the bathroom and to the shower, anxious to massage his sore muscles under the hot water. He stripped his clothes and ran the shower water, letting the initially cold water warm up. Once he was settled, he pressed the pads of his fingers near the nape of his neck, wincing slightly at the pressure.

 

_Ouch. It still aches._

His fingers trailed towards his shoulders and down his back, the pain becoming progressively worse.

 

_Dammit, if this gets any worse I swear to God…_

 

There was no need for any bath products; having taken a shower already. Yixing turned off the hot water remembering that he had a roommate to save it for. He wrapped a starchy white towel around his lower half and reached in his mirror-cabinet for his painkillers. The brunette unscrewed the cap off the orange pill container and-

 

    Sehun poked his head through the door opposite to the one connecting the bathroom to his room. The younger blinked twice, speculating why there was so much steam in the room until his eyes settled on a half nude Yixing. Both of their eyes widened with shock and Sehun lowered his head with a rushed, “Oh crap, sorry.” He slammed the door shut.

 

    Yixing stood there bewildered. _Did I forget to tell Sehun that the bathroom was connected to both of our rooms? So much for making a good first impression Xing._

 

He decided to apologize later and he turned his attention towards his prescription. He was only going to do songwriting tomorrow, and there was most likely not going to be any vigorous movements. He promptly closed the bottle and placed the capsules in back in the cabinet. Yixing dressed up rapidly, the idea of having any incidents like earlier motivating him.

 

_Welp, that was embarrassing._

 

He opened the door leading to his room and dumped his hoodie and loose jogging pants in his laundry basket. He decided to search for Sehun and apologize about forgetting to lock the door.

 

“Sehun-ah,” Yixing called, peeking out his bedroom door. His voice however, sounded softer and it seemed like his sentence was mumbled or whispered. Yixing saw that Sehun’s tall figure was not in the kitchen or the living room.

 

“Sehun,” he knocked on the other boy’s wooden door. His heart began to palpitate in his chest as he watched the door, expecting it to open. He stood straight, his ears anticipating a “You can come in” of some sort.

 

But the low hum of the air conditioning was the only response he received.

 

“Sehun?” Yixing raised his voice a bit higher, presuming that the younger did not hear him.

 

Still, no answer.

 

_Maybe he’s sleeping._

 

Yixing turned the doorknob ever-so slowly, and surveyed the dead silent room. His shoulders relaxed when his eyes fell upon a sleeping Sehun sprawled on the wooden desk, papers scattered here and there. There was a pen cradled in Sehun’s hand and a tidy row of three white out bottles lined up in front of him. Yixing tiptoed toward him, his feet slowly touching the ground. He looked at the papers, or what seemed to be rough drafts, that were adorned with colorful, neat graphs.

 

 _So he majors in business._ He thinks, setting down the paper. Yixing dared to steal another look at Sehun and he realizes that the boy doesn’t have a blanket. _He’s going to get cold_. He sprints to the living room, making sure his feet don’t make any noise, and steals a fluffy blanket off the soft cushions. He enters Sehun’s room again and cloaks his thin body under the embrace of the warm cloth.

 

 _I’ll apologize tomorrow_.

 

He brushed stray strands of the younger’s hair away from his face. His breath fell softly and his face held an ethereal serenity. Yixing’s fingers moved on his own as he grabbed a dry erase marker and drew two horizontal lines on both of Sehun’s cheeks. He stationed a black dot on his nose and grinned playfully. _He’s like a cat_.

 

 _But isn’t that a bit mean? It’s his first day here…_ The dimpled grin that graced his lips was no longer found, and worry had begun to make it’s way to his head.

 

_He might misunderstand…_

 

Yixing shot up and grabbed a blue post-it note and a black pen. _Just write an apology and put it on his forehead or something._  

 

“Sehunnie, sorry for drawing on your face. You just looked so peaceful while sleeping, I couldn’t help it. Also sorry for not telling you where the bathroom was.   ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ Sleep well, Yixing.”

 

He placed the note down to the left of Sehun and ran his thumb across the top of the note. Shutting the lights of Sehun’s room, he slipped through the door and made his way to his own room and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so late it’s not even funny. I’m sincerely sorry that this took such a long time. Schoolwork and the like had piled up TT TT. Anyway, I want to thank you for taking the time to read this fic! I honestly love when I receive reviews and it makes me so flustered. Constructive criticism is appreciated, I’m still learning to write (if that makes any sense).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me be honest with you.  
> If you haven't already read the description and the note that "the tags will be changing as the story goes on."...  
> Sitting on the Fence is about homophobia. I know that homophobia is a very sensitive subject for some people, so I'm saying this as a warning. I completely understand if you do not want to read this fic anymore. The fic will be getting a bit more serious from here on (which is why I did not put fluff in the tag). Neither can I guarantee a happy ending for my OTP. I want to try to make this fic realistic and doing so may involve a lot of hurt on both sides of the characters.  
> Thank you for understanding.
> 
> On a happier note, I realised that I effed up when I wrote older instead of elder and roommate instead of flatmate. Whoops. :P I'm also starting to develop my own writing style so I'm pretty happy.
> 
> Also I’ve reached 400+ views on ao3, aff, and wattpad. I’m so happy I could cry. I love all of my readers to death tbh.

Yixing woke up the next day feeling well rested and albeit tired. The sun timidly shown itself through the curtains and the entire flat was dead silent. He stretched his sore limbs and the recollection of yesterday came flooding into his mind. He had silently hoped that Sehun had saw his apology (and saw his own reflection in the mirror cause, _oh my Lord if he didn't,_ Yixing would feel bad). He stared blankly at the white wall in front of him, his posture slumped and his limbs limp. The white wall had been decorated with black vinyl stickers of small stars and moons. On another white wall was text, “Au Revoir.” He remembers buying all of the stickers while they were in the clearance section of some craft store, the words meaning nothing and the stars and moons were just to sit still and look pretty.

 

After a moment he sighed and swung his legs out of his bed. His shoulders and generally his entire posture hung low. Despite having the feeling that he had a good rest, he was obviously not fully conscious. He dragged himself sluggishly to the door and opening it with a heave of his arms. He was startled to see a well dressed Sehun standing by the kitchen aisle, pondering whether to open the cupboard he was facing. “You live here too,” Yixing answered Sehun’s deciding look with a raspy voice accompanied with morning breath. He took a moment to yawn before continuing, “It’s alright to open the cabinets and stuff.” “G’morning hyung,” Sehun looked at the elder, finally opening the cabinet, and gave him a small smile. “How do you wake up so early Sehun-ah?”

 

The elder trudged over to Sehun; looking like a zombie next to the well combed and fully awake younger boy. “Yixing-hyung…” Sehun began to trail off, grabbing a bowl and a familiar looking box of cereal. “Wait.” Yixing caught Sehun’s attention and his awareness was on a bullet train back to his head. He realised that he needed to apologize for the cat whiskers (which was thankfully washed off the other’s face). “That cereal’ll give you diabetes.” Both of them stopped in their tracks, Yixing’s train of energy coming too late to its station. His brain-to-mouth filter had unfortunately not been turned on yet, much to his own horror. Sehun stared at him in confusion, and Yixing stared back in shock and seemingly well masked embarrassment. “Wh- What?” Sehun’s arm was frozen but those black orbs of his were on the elder. “I thought these were just chocolate Lucky Charms…” Yixing laughed nervously, fully awake, and scratched the back of his neck. It was a habit of his, whenever he was nervous or got in an awkward situation, it was his go-to action.

 

“It-it is,” Yixing tried to figure out a way to smooth out the situation without bringing collateral damage to his image in front of the other. He was still making a first impression and he didn’t want to come off as a weirdo. He inwardly cursed himself for using the same metaphor from a day earlier; just out loud this time and to another person. Yixing would’ve been different if it was Chanyeol because they were close friends; but he probably wouldn’t live it down either. “I- uh- just wasn’t fully awake… hah..” Yixing felt like banging his head repeatedly into a wall. _So much for_ **_not_ ** _causing collateral damage._ It wasn’t the best way to resolve this now awkward situation when both of them would’ve been at the table; eating away at Yixing’s chocolate dia- Lucky Charms. Sehun turned his attention to the bowl and continued to pour the cereal into the ceramic bowl. “I just meant that it’s really sweet. That’s all.” The nonchalant face that the younger had put on had cracked a smile (or was it a smirk?). He chuckled lightly, “I know.”  Yixing turned away from Sehun and trotted over to the fridge and got out a gallon of white milk. (He always got two percent ‘cause it was cheaper.) “Um… Hyung..” Sehun’s voice was virtually inaudible, and it wasn’t helping that Yixing was rummaging through a drawer for spoons; the metal clanging obnoxiously together. The boy glanced at the elder; tousled hair, pretty hands, kind eyes, and a gorgeous smile. Sehun closed his mouth shook his head. He didn’t need to know. Not now.

 

Yixing turned to the younger and held out a shiny spoon, smiling triumphantly. “You can’t forget to pour out the milk, Sehun-ah.” He went close to the younger boy; pressing his arm against the other’s bicep and using him as a support. He began to pour the milk into the two bowls; one empty and one with cereal. Much to Sehun’s horror, Yixing poured the white liquid into both of them, despite one of them being empty.

 

And if Yixing had hurt his reputation earlier, than this brutally murdered it. “You pour the milk first?!” Sehun tried to mask his harshness; pouring milk before cereal had always been one of his stronger pet peeves. “Yeah,” Yixing flashed him another smile. Sehun could swear that he passes those things out like people handing out free packaged tissues or pamphlets for, “save the tree octopi.” “I guess I’m weird huh.” Sehun pushed the pet peeve aside with all of his internal strength and soon found himself eating sugary cereal with Yixing sitting across from him. “Sehun-ah, why are you dressed so nicely? Are you going on a date?” He gestured with his spoon to Sehun’s gray, striped, button down shirt and black jeans with the absence of lint. The  younger almost immediately lost his calm aura with his cheeks having a pale pink color spread on it. In fact, he almost choked on the sugar packed, colored  marshmallow that he swallowed. “Unfortunately not. It would be nice to go on a date though…” Yixing laughed, his dimples yet again making another cameo. There was something about this warm atmosphere that made him feel at home. Like he was accepted and comforted with manufactured breakfast and a warm, pleasing smile. He no doubt had already begun to like this one floor, two bedroom, one bathroom flat.

 

“Yeah, I know right? Being in a relationship is like going on a roller coaster but it’s- it’s just nice to have someone like you in _that_ way. Y’know?” Sehun nodded, tilting the bowl and scraping the last of the cereal and diluted milk. He got up from his chair and began to wash the bowl in the sink. “Sehun-ah~ can you wash my bowl for me?~” Yixing gave yet another smile, playful this time. “Sure.” Sehun watched as the elder did an exaggerated and comical fist pump. Sighing, he took the bowl and Yixing disappeared back into his own room.

 

\--

 

When Yixing got out of his shower, (he’s sure that he’s taken one-too-many) he‘s not that surprised to see that Sehun’s presence is missing from the flat. (But that doesn’t mean he isn’t disappointed either.) He settles in front of his pristine electric piano and leather arm chair; his “composition station.” He sighs, the place suddenly feeling empty and lonely again. The boy turned on his computer and stared at the screen while it was loading. Yixing swung his head back and stared at the ceiling. He was bored. Without another person here, it felt like it once had after Luhan left. Once the computer sprouts to life, he double clicks on the program and sees the computer clock, “09:00.” He prays that the younger comes back in an hour or so; already accustomed to his company in his- no; _their_ flat. He presses his body closer to the chair and tries not to think of his loneliness.

 

\--

 

    After five hours of slow progress, his stomach was starting to be a priority. He hadn’t heard the slightest micro-sound that gave an indication that Sehun would be at the door, entering. He frowned at his computer and his obstinate stomach began growling. He strode over to his fridge and opened the door to find that it was barren of fruits, vegetables, meat, and even some of his favorite snacks. This would mean that he would have to bike to the grocery store. And along the way he’d have to find lunch. The thought of food magically conjured in front of his mind’s eye and he felt like he’d been punched in the gut. Lunch first, groceries second.

 

Yixing was stationed by the door after putting on some decent clothes (wrinkled nonetheless) and fixing up his hair.  He unhooked his bike from its rack in the living room and walked with it until he got to the door. He locked the door and began strolling down the hallway and onto the elevator. Music had pumped through his headphones, filling up the silence in Yixing’s ears.  He kept his lips tightly pressed together, thoughts prancing in his head; mostly of what food he can get (and afford). He stepped off the elevator and exited the building; taking in the sun and the people walking on the sidewalk.

 

The sun was welcoming and warm, but a cool breeze had begun to sweep through Seoul. Yixing hummed as he mounted the bike and searched for the nearest McDonald’s. It’s what he had settled on; expensive food not being an option, especially when now he had another mouth to feed.

 

_Does Sehun work anywhere? We need to find a way to split the rent…_

 

Yixing pushed himself forward and let his feet take him where he needed to go. The number of people wandering the streets were high; it was a weekend and there were many people wandering the streets of the capital.  He wondered where Sehun could be and maybe if he could hit up Chanyeol. The boy’s thoughts went nowhere in particular, going from food, to Sehun, then to Chanyeol, and then back to food.

 

He stopped in front of the bright red restaurant and locked his bike to the metal pole. He went inside and tapped his fingers on the counter and began to order

 

\--

 

“Welcome to- Yixing-hyung?” Sehun down out the smaller (but older) boy. “Hi. I didn’t think I’d see you here.” Yixing nodded, his question from earlier answered.

 

_Sehun does work…_

 

    Yixing smirked, “You look _great_ in that pink apron by the way.” Sehun immediately blushed, “Just order your drink already...” The elder beamed at Sehun; mostly because he was able to see him earlier than expected, and that he was able to be friendly around Sehun. The thought that the taller boy had warmed up to him made him smile brightly.

 

    He reluctantly pulled his eyes away from Sehun’s bright pink apron to look at the menu. Yixing was in bubble tea shop; he faintly remembers the younger saying that he loved the drink with a certain passion. He came to the quaint place after eating glutinous McDonald’s and he was craving for something sweet. He stared at the menu for a minute or two and turned back to Sehun. Tapping his fingers on the white, glossy  counter, he met the other’s eyes, “What would you recommend?” The younger looked at him in confusion, then in bewilderment, and finally happiness. “Hyung… Have you ever tried bubble tea?” Yixing bashfully shook his head; he had heard that it was sweet and tasted good so he came to try it out himself. The blonde took the other’s hand, drawing attention from other customers, “You should order whatever speaks out to you.”

 

“Oh- um then I'll just have the- uh- oolong tea..” Yixing didn't retract his hand and instead waited for the younger to let go of it. There wasn’t really a line behind him; in fact there was no one at all, so he didn’t have to fret. Sehun pulled away and began working on his drink. The other boy didn’t move at all; watching him make the light caramel colored milk tea.

 

Sehun eventually finished and handed it over to Yixing who took a cautious sip. Sehun smiled when the elder’s eyes lit up with delight, “Dang this is good!” He took out his wallet and began to pay when the younger stopped him. “It’s fine hyung it’s my treat.”

 

Yixing nodded, “When do you get off work?” His eyes were focused on Sehun’s eye catching apron. It’s probably a sight that he’d have to get used to from now on.

 

The younger glanced at the ticking clock behind him, “In an hour or so…”

 

“I have to buy groceries so I’ll be back to pick you up. Did you take a cab here or did you walk?”

 

“I walked.”

 

Another customer began to walk in, the bell echoing off the pastel colored walls.  Yixing decided to take his leave, thanking Sehun and waving him goodbye. “Call me, okay?”

 

\--

 

**Sehun:**

**i just got off work. are u done shopping?**

**Yixing:**

**Yeah. I’ll be there in a bit~**

   

    Yixing made a sharp turn, the sun baring its orange and purple beams towards the city. The oncoming of winter had begun to change the sun’s schedule and he didn’t want to be biking in the dark, so he had to hurry. The wheels on his bicycle spun fiercely and the boy was beginning to break a sweat. The basket of food rattled and bounced as he identified the white coloured shop from a distance. Yixing saw the figure standing just outside of it and he began to slow down.

 

“Yixing-hyung!” He flashed a smile and stopped the bike in front of Sehun. "C'mon. Let's go home." Yixing loved how the word home could be used again. Home was no longer an empty, lonely word. It was now an assuring warmth that steadily grew in his chest. It was a word that told him that someone would be waiting for him; that someone was there to share a personal space with him. Sehun mounted the back and encircled his arms around the elder's waist. His touch was cautious; he barely made contact with the fabric of the elder's shirt out of pure hesitance. "You can hold onto my waist tighter y'know. I wouldn't want you to fall off." No words were exchanged when he did and Yixing took off.

  
The frigid wind blew their hair in all directions, but it wouldn't erase the warm blush of both of the boy's faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghhhh this is so lateee. Sorry for the long Author's Note at the beginning. Anyway I was thinking that I should do weekly updates. It would be a little bit hectic and the chapters won’t be as long. What do you guys think? Also I’m sorry for the summary… It’s so cringey and it might not happen. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

 

Bike riding had become a thing for the both of them.

 

It had been three months since Sehun had first moved in with Yixing; both of them becoming used to each other’s schedules considerably quick. Everyday, Sehun would walk to the university and if he had to go to his job, Yixing would bike him there.

 

It doesn’t mean the hesitance from wrapping the boy’s arms around the elder’s waist wasn’t felt though.

 

“Yixing-hyung~ I have the day off today. Just once! I promise!” Sehun was tugging on the sleeve of Yixing’s oversized pullover, both of them in the kitchen making breakfast. (Or just Yixing doing the work while Sehun whined.) The counter was littered with open packages of bacon, and an open egg carton with shells of broken eggs. “Sehunnie it’s embarrassing.” The elder pout and tried his best to turn towards the other boy. He had made a nickname for Sehun, calling him “Sehunnie” instead of his real name most of the time. The younger never complained about it, so calling him cutely like that had become a habit. “It’s your day off. You should bleach your roots or something.” Yixing turned away from him, hissing when a droplet of oil had sprung out of the pan and made contact with his skin.

 

Sehun teasingly back-hugged Yixing in retaliation, propping his chin on the other boy’s shoulder. His height was his unfair advantage and the elder was having none of it. However, Yixing didn’t feel the small skip of his heart and hitch of his own breath. He wasn’t going to lie to himself, it had been a long time since he was hugged from behind. Hell, it’s been an even longer time since he’s been in a full fledged relationship.

 

_“You guys seem like a couple…” Chanyeol squinted at the pair, sipping his mango bubble tea slowly. Both of them were quite touchy is what Chanyeol had observed. They could pass as newlyweds if he didn’t have any knowledge about the two. “Us?” Yixing pointed at himself and at the maknae and shook his head. “Never in a million years.” He let out a bitter laugh and turned to look out the window in disinterest. Sehun didn’t have the guts to say anything and neither did Chanyeol. Chanyeol knew how much Yixing hated gay jokes and quickly changed the subject._

 

“Please hyung? Please? I’ll just watch.” Sehun made sure to drag the syllables and hug the elder tighter. Just for effect. It was always for effect. Everything they did was comical and Chanyeol wasn’t to blame for thinking they had started dating. Yixing had been touchy with his friends, but it never went past the limits of “friendship.”

 

Yixing cursed as another droplet of oil flew out of the pan and onto his milky skin. He jumped, startling Sehun and almost tilting the two of them off balance. “Ah… shit that hurt.”

 

“Won’t you answer my question hyung?”

 

“Maybe if you help out with breakfast.”

 

Sehun frowned, “I think you should be thanking me that I’m not cooking. I’ll end up burning down the whole building.”

 

The only thing to respond to the younger was the sizzling of bacon and the ever-so faint sound of Yixing’s small sigh.

 

“...fine. You can come.”

 

Sehun’s eyes lit up and the other boy scowled. “It’s just me coming up with choreography. It’s nothing much.” The younger smiled anyway and Yixing fished the bacon dripping with oil and dropped it on the plate.

 

“Just heat the darn rice already.”

 

Sehun immediately let go of the elder and the smell and sound of laughter and bacon had filled the single floor apartment.

 

\--

 

“Don’t make a mess.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You’re the one who wanted to watch me dance so don’t you dare pull out your phone.”

 

“I know hyung please just start-”

 

Yixing huffed. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be indulging in the fact that someone was genuinely interested in watching him dance. It wasn’t something he had shown to anyone besides his clients. His clients were the one who performed the dance in front of people. He was the one who choreographed in the shadows, and on top of that, he had a pseudonym for everything he did.

 

“What song are you gonna be dancing to?” Sehun sat down by the mirror, splaying out his legs and curiosity prominent in his eyes. He nibbled at his lips and tapped his fingers on the surface of the floor.

 

“I’m not sure..” Yixing trailed off and stared at the glossy floor of the company’s dance studio. There was a blurred reflection of him in it and he can already imagine himself on the floor, sweaty with his neck being more than a pain in the ass. “What do you think I should dance to?” Sehun puffed his cheeks, “Can I take out my phone and search for a song then?” The other nodded and began to stretch his limbs.

 

“How ‘bout ‘Swell - I’m sorry?’ It doesn’t really have lyrics, but it’s got quite a good beat.”

 

Yixing turned to face him, his right arm locked directly over his left. “Never heard of it.”

 

Sehun quickly located the speaker and plugged in the cord into his phone and began to play the music. The room vibrated with the low rumble of an electronic bass and the low hum of indistinguishable lyrics. He directed his attention to the elder who was picking up the beat, his lips mouthing, “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8..”

 

And the moment Yixing began to move his body, the younger blonde thought that he was looking at a completely different person. The sleepy morning Yixing had been replaced by a sharp and powerful dancer with quick steps miraculously named Lay. For him, it was like the elder had a completely different persona. It was like he had come from another world where everyone had perfect, dimpled smiles and hypnotizing dance moves. Sehun watched in utter awe as Yixing- no, _Lay_ turned a perfect 180 degrees and reached his arm in the direction of the ceiling. His jaw nearly went slack when the music had faded and the sound of Yixing’s breathing had become the most prominent noise.

 

“Holy shit that was amazing,” Sehun said it in one breath, his dark chocolate pupils dilated. “That- that was- Are you from this universe?” He looked absolutely fascinated, his enthusiasm showing through his own actions. “You’re fucking breathtaking hyung! I thought that Jongin was something, but it’s like you’re on a completely different level!”

 

Yixing was kinda glad he knew who Kim Jongin was. (Chanyeol’s friend that Yixing had met before. He also somehow has his number.) However, he was even more glad that someone had called him that talented. “Jongin dances quite beautifully too y’know.” Yixing smirked when Sehun pouted. “But hyung-”

 

“Yo! Yixing I’m here~” A voice came from the other side of the room, loud, clear, and friendly. A short man stood in the doorway, a cheeky smile on his face. He was wearing streetwear and looked like he hadn’t aged a day above 19. Sehun looked utterly confused and shocked, while Yixing looked like he just won the lottery. “Lu-ge!” He ran and hugged the other boy tightly, leaving the younger baffled and embarrassed. Luhan returned the hug before beginning to chatter with Yixing.

 

“Luhan, this is my new roommate, Sehun. Sehun, this is my former roommate, Luhan.”

 

“Ya, Yixing, he’s so tall! He better know his place or else..” The doe-eyed man began to jokingly pound his hands together. Sehun was still playing the role of a mannequin; if it weren’t for his ears and cheeks turning pink, he probably would’ve looked like one too. Luhan gave a small and pathetic laugh before asking Yixing if Sehun was shy. The youngest responded this time, curtly nodding his head, then gluing his eyes to the floor.

 

\--

 

“Sehunnie~ You’re such a shy bean~ Yet you’re so tol~” Yixing began to sing, skipping around Sehun. They had arrived home, the younger being so awkward that Yixing excused them early. If anything, the poor boy was senseless around Luhan, nearly spilling his glass of water and becoming superglued to Yixing’s right arm. It was hilarious, yet in it’s own way tragic.

 

“I would highly appreciate it if you could shut up.” Sehun grumbled, hitting the elder, but missing. The boy giggled, remembering Luhan’s gentleness around the other, being kind and cautious, yet mischievous. It was quite the contrast, but it still helped Sehun let his guard down.

 

“It’s fine y’know. Lu-ge is a good person. He has a golden heart. You’ll warm up to him eventually.”

 

Sehun chose not to say anything, opting to raid the fridge instead.

 

“What’re you doing? We already ate.”

 

“I’m eating my embarrassment away. Don’t bother me.” He took out a liter of dark chocolate ice cream and a spoon, delving into the icy treat. He sighed in contentment as the spoon was in his mouth; he was getting ready to eat once more when Yixing touched his wrist. “You shouldn’t eat too much ice cream,” he looked directly into his eyes. “It’s not healthy.”

 

“Don’t be a fucking killjoy hyung.”

 

“I’m not being a killjoy, I’m being a proper hyung and watching over you and your health decisions.”

 

Sehun took another bite.

 

“Well if you’re gonna eat, then at least share some.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Let me be straight (who said I was lol) with you. So the reason why I wasn’t able to do my monthly update was because of a new fanfic that I am making, and also working on in school for a writing assignment. I truly apologize that I wasn’t able prioritize SotF, but this will probably be my last apology (because I do it in every single chapter). I wasn’t able to post monthly like I normally do, but since summer’s coming I’ll have a chance to update more often.
> 
> Thank you~!


End file.
